Demon Road - Amber x Kelly Short Stories
by PoweredByDarkness
Summary: This project will be a collection of a few short stories about Amber, Kelly and their relationship. It's based on the trilogy Demon Road by Derek Landy. These short stories will take place after the third and last roman of the trilogy so don't read it if you haven't read the last book because you could read some spoilers.


_**First short story – A rest on the way to Maple Lake**_

It was a hot and sunny day with more than thirty degrees. Amber and Kelly were sitting in the charger and driving towards the next place, which they want cleanse from any kind of monster. Their goal was to make sure that Simon Cranston also known as Buddy the Clown doesn't kill teenagers anymore. They had to find him first, which won't be easy after Amber had unbounded him from Maple lake. He could be everywhere and kill innocent teenagers at this moment but they had to find him no matter how long it will take. Amber and Kelly had decided to start their search in the last place were Buddy was, that was the reason why they were driving since three days. They had to drive for at least two more days to reach Maple Lake.

Amber and her girlfriend Kelly followed the only road which ran northwards. Kelly looked out of the window and observed the environment. She saw nothing except grassland and a few lone standing trees. She turned her head forwards and looked out of car's windscreen.

"The heat is killing me… can we make a pause when we reach that village on the horizon?" Kelly asked and pointed at the small shapes of a few buildings on the horizon.

"Of course we can" Amber answered and looked, with a smile on her lips, at the red haired beauty, next to her. Amber was really lucky that a gorgeous beauty like Kelly was her girlfriend. The girls, Amber had known in the past, who had similar tall and slim bodies like Kelly, had mocked her most of the time because Amber was not as tall and as beautiful as them. Amber was a bit smaller and was a bit overweight. A year ago she was jealous of the bodies of these _bitches_ , whose focus was only on appearance and popularity.

But today she wasn't dissatisfied with her body anymore, not since she could transform into a tall and red skinned demon beauty. Her demon form was not the real reason why she was satisfied with herself, it was because of Kelly who liked her because of her inner values and not because she was sometimes a hot and strong demon. Kelly was a very brave and nice person. She was self-confident but not over-confident like most of the beauties Amber had encountered in the past. She was just a normal human but that doesn't stop her from fighting against dangerous monsters and protect people against these monsters.

"That would be awesome sweetie" Kelly answered, her beautiful lips, which were covered by thin layer of red lip stick, were formed into a smile. Amber still wasn't fully used to having a person who really like her and call her with pet names, normal people would say to her partner in a relationship. A year ago Amber wouldn't have imagine that anybody would call her 'honey', 'sweetie' or by many other pet names.

Times had changed. Amber was not the little stupid and innocent girl anymore. She had been the deputy of the Glistening Devil and had witnessed his downfall. She had also managed to defeat her parents who had tried to eat her because they wanted to restore their powers. Amber was free from every binding, she was not trapped in a pact or was hunted by somebody. She was free and together with Kelly she could do whatever they wanted. In this case they wanted to free America from every evil monster. Together with Glen, who was sleeping beneath a blanket in the boot, they would be able to deal with everybody who dared to stand in their way.

Amber and Kelly followed the road until they reached the village. The village was larger than they had expected. A lot of cars parked on roadsides of the many roads. A lot houses were built next to the other without any space between them. These houses had at least two floors and except the colour they looked very similar. Each house had a small front garden, most of these gardens were filled with various flowerbeds. Amber put the car's windows down to let fresh air in the charger.

The two girls followed the road on, which they currently were and passed a small park and a school building. After a drive of fifteen minutes, they finally spotted the building they were looking for. Amber found an ideal parking space and parked the charger there. She turned the motor off and locked the charger after she and Kelly got out of it. Amber took her bag from the backseats before she walked around the charger and took Kelly's hand. Her lips were formed to a smile as she looked at her girlfriend, who smiled back at her. Amber noticed that Kelly had been sweating and her _In the_ _Dark Places_ t-shirt was wet. Unfortunately for Amber it was a black t-shirt and not a white one, so she couldn't see Kelly's smooth skin and upper body which was a bit muscular.

"Let's go" Amber said and walked with Kelly to the hotel's entrance and opened it. The hotel was larger than the hotels Amber had seen during her travel since she had ran away from home. The entrance hall was smaller than she had expected, only a few tables with two or three chairs stood there. On the other side of the entrance hall was the check-in in form of a bar. Behind the bar stood a middle-aged man, who had short brown hair and a thick moustache. Both girls walked to the bar and looked at the man full of expectation. The man wore blue leggings and a white Star Wars t-shirt, which didn't hid his fat belly. He was looking in a 'Playboy' magazine and didn't seem to have noticed them as they had entered the lobby. Amber rolled her eyes and Kelly cleared her throat. The man, whose name was George Shawn, according to name badge, shifted his gaze to them and hid the magazine behind his back. "Hello" he said with a rough and weak voice.

"We want to have a room for two persons" Kelly said and looked at the man, who was staring at them with a blank gaze. The word 'Okay' was the only response the weird man gave.

"We also want to have a shower with warm water in that room. Oh and we want to order a meal for the evening and breakfast for tomorrow" Amber added.

"Fine" the man said and pulled a big and thick brown book out of the bar's drawer. The book was dropped with a loud sound onto the desk and the man opened it. He flipped through the pages until he found a completely empty page. He pulled a pen out of the left front pocket of his leggings and placed it on the empty page. Amber took the pen and wrote her name in the first line of the book then she gave the pen to Kelly who did the same in the second line.

Amber pulled her purse out and paid the first instalment of forty dollars. The weird man nodded, he took the few bills and stuffed them in the drawer. He walked to the key hooks behind him and took a key with a green fob. He walked back to them and handed them the key. Amber and Kelly thanked him and walked to the corridor on the right side next to the bar. Amber observed the key fob and said "We have the room with the number three".

Both girls followed the corridor until they came to a brown wooden door with the number three. Amber placed the key in the lock and opened the door. Kelly entered the room first. Amber pulled the key out of the lock and followed her, closing the door behind her. The room was larger than the girls had expected, Amber guessed that the size was at least forty square meters. The walls were painted in a charming light-blue, the floor was covered by a red carpet and on the ceiling hung a lamp, which reminded them of a small version of a chandelier. Amber spotted a window on the other side of the room.

She walked to that window and opened it a bit then she turned around and observed the rest of the room. There was a single double sized bed with blue bedlinen and two blue pillows. Opposite to the bed were a brown couch and an armchair. A few meters away from the couch was a television with display screen of at least twenty-nine inches. Kelly was the first one, who spotted the bathroom's door next to the main door. She reacted faster than Amber and entered the bathroom before Amber could do it. Amber heard that Kelly locked the bathroom door. Amber smiled and walked to the TV, picking the remote control up. She walked to the couch and sat down, turning the TV on and skipping through the large number of various channels until she found a funny American sitcom.

She didn't know how long she had been watching this series as she felt two strong arms sneak around her neck. She felt a wet head on her left shoulder and soft lips on her neck. Amber smiled and turned her head slightly and looked at Kelly, whose body was wrapped in a white towel and her long red hair was still wet. Kelly smiled back and closed the distance between their heads until their lips met. Kelly's left hand stroke Ambers' right cheek while she parted Amber's lips and forced her tongue in the brunettes' mouth. Amber was stunned by that passionate kiss, so that she didn't mimicked the action of Kelly's mouth and let her tongue dominate hers. Kelly's lips were so soft that Amber could loosen herself in them, Kelly's tongue explored every corner of Amber's mouth and her left hand caressed the back of Ambers head. Amber pulled away after that kiss, which felt for her as it had lasted for hours, and noticed the mischievous smile on the red head's face.

Amber's gaze shifted from Kelly's beautiful eyes to her soft lips then over her breasts and rested on the strong arms, which were covered by various tattoos. Each tattoo had a different size, colour and a different motive.

"You can take a shower now sweetie" Kelly said still smiling and stared in her girlfriend's eyes. Amber nodded and stood up, giving the remote to Kelly and walked to the bathroom while she kept her eyes on Kelly. Amber watched how Kelly jumped on the coach before she locked the bathroom's door behind her and started to undress herself. Amber observed her reflexion in the mirror for a last time before she stepped in the shower and switched the water on. The water fell on her hair and body and she enjoyed the hot water for a few minutes before she started to wash her hair with the shampoo which stood on a small mounting inside the shower. She washed her hair thoroughly then she took a body shampoo and rubbed it on her body. She showered for another fifteen minutes, then she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body and she started to dry her hair with a blue smaller towel. She wrapped the blue towel around her head and unlocked the bathroom door.

She stepped out of bathroom and spotted Kelly who lay on the couch, her legs were extended and she was watching a random episode of the TV series _Two and a half man._ Amber walked to the armchair next to the couch and was about to sat down as Kelly placed her arms around Amber's waist and pulled her onto her lap. Kelly moved her arms and placed them around Amber's belly, pulling her very close and rested her chin on Amber's left shoulder. Amber was so distracted by the gorgeous beauty who pressed her entire upper body against Amber's back that she wasn't able to pay attention on the TV. Amber's skin tingled in excitement as Kelly kissed Amber's left shoulder softly while her left hand stroke Amber's left forearm softly. Kelly changed her position from a laying one into a sitting position and she snuggled closer to Amber, who also enjoyed the close contact. Kelly's skin was so soft, so perfect like Kelly in total. For Amber was Kelly the perfect girlfriend. She was funny, intelligent, brave, she also liked _In the Dark Places_ and she was really, really beautiful. Before Amber had met Kelly, she thought that she will never found someone who looks at her in the same why as Kelly does. But Kelly didn't judge anyone by his or her appearance, the inner values and the behaviour of a person was more important for Kelly than the look. Amber was really lucky to have her.

The two girls kept cuddling while they watched a few episodes. Amber looked at her handy, during middle of the fifth episode and noticed that it was almost eight o'clock in the evening. Her stomach growled quietly and Amber noticed that she was really hungry. She kept stroking Kelly's arms until the current episode was over.

"It's eight o clock Kelly. I think we should eat something" Amber said and stood up.

"Yes you are right" Kelly said and watched that Amber grabbed some of her exchange clothes and disappeared in the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom, a few minutes later and wore a blue t-shirt with a _Star Wars_ motive on it and blue jeans. Kelly took black jeans and another _In the Dark Places_ t-shirt, with a green colour out of her bag. She walked to the bathroom, closed the door behind her and got dressed.

As she came out of the bathroom, she took Amber's hand and walked with her out of the room. Amber locked the door and walked with Kelly back to the lobby. They asked the man behind the bar, where the dining hall was and followed the way description given by him. They came to the dining room which was at least ten times larger than Amber's and Kelly's room. Twenty tables with four chairs on each table stood in the middle of the room while more tables stood in front of the room's wall. Various kinds of food and drinks were placed on the tables in front of the wall. The girls noticed that they were alone in the dining hall.

Amber walked to the first table next to the entrance and picked up a large plate then she walked to a bowl filled with pasta and put as much pasta on her plate is it was possible. She picked up a ketchup bottle and sprayed some on her pasta then she spread the ketch up by mixing the noodles with her fork. Amber watched that Kelly observed all kinds of food before she placed some sushi roles on her plate. The two girls chose their drinks then they walked to the nearest table and sat down opposite to each other, so that they could look in each other's eyes.

"Enjoy your meal" Amber said and picked the fork up with her right hand while her other hand rested next to her plate.

"You too sweetie" Kelly said and pick a sushi role with the chopsticks in her left hand up. Her right hand reached for Amber's left hand. Amber smiled as their hands touched and she felt that Kelly caressed her hand while they were eating their food. The couple talked about TV-series, that they could do after they are done with cleaning the world from evil monsters and of course they talked about _In the Dark Places._ They finished their meal and drank their cola and sprite but they kept talking until it was almost ten o'clock. Both girls left the plates on the table then they got up and walked back to their room. They entered the room and lay on the couch. Amber lay on top of Kelly, whose arms were placed around Amber's waist. They watched a few episodes of their favourite TV series until they fell asleep.


End file.
